Querido Invierno
by Unichulosience D
Summary: El invierno: Aquella fría época del año donde lo único que se nos apetece es quedarnos en casa, acurrucados en la cama... [Participante del reto "Querida estación...", del foro "Mar de joyas escondidas"]
1. Nieve

**Querido invierno…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Participante del reto "Querida estación..."**

 **del foro "Mar de joyas escondidas"**

 _ **[Ni HunterXHunter ni sus personajes me pertenecen,**_

 _ **son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Nieve:**

 _Distraídamente miraba a través de la ventana._

 _Gruesos copos de nieve caían con lentitud desde del cielo, siendo arrastrados por el viento._

 _Por las calles de la ciudad se veían pasar multitudes de personas, todas abrigadas con ostentosos trajes de lana, gorros y bufandas._

 _Mientras tanto, envuelto en gruesas mantas y acurrucado en el sofá del salón, yo me dedicaba a observarlos, perdido en mis pensamientos._

 _Había sido un invierno especialmente frío, llevaba nevando toda la semana._

 _Junto con Gon, nos habíamos instalado en aquel hotel_ _para protegernos_ _del crudo exterior._ _Y aún ahí,_ _la temperatura no pasaba de los 10ºC_ _._

 _ **N**_ _ **ieve**_ _. Hacía mucho que no la apreciaba, cayendo, con su habitual blancura, cubriendo_ _con su esponjoso manto_ _todo a su paso._

 _Su_ _refrescante_ _tacto era agradable al contacto con_ _mi_ _piel._ _Se s_ _entía_ _extrañamente relajante_ _._

 _L_ _a nieve traía consigo multitud de cosas buenas. Como la posibilidad de quedarse en casa, viendo películas, tomando chocolate caliente, durmiendo hasta entrado el mediodía..._

 _El **invierno** no era tan malo como muchos lo creen, hasta podía llegar a ser agradable. Bueno, eso s_ _í_ _, siempre que tengas a alguien con quien pasar el rato, ya sea_ _armando_ _muñecos de nieve, patinando en los lagos congelados o simplemente quedándose en casa_ _descansando_ _._ _Sino sí que podía tornarse un tanto aburrido._

 _A fin de cuentas, podría decirse que realmente me gustan_

 _los **inviernos nevados** …_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo._

 _Un saludo y hasta la próxima!_

 **Próximo capítulo : _Rayos_**


	2. Rayos

_**Querido invierno…**_

 **o-*-o**

 **Participante del reto "Querida estación..."**

 **del foro "Mar de joyas escondidas"**

 _ **Ni HunterXHunter ni sus personajes me pertenecen,**_

 _ **ambos son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi.**_

 **o-*-o**

* * *

 **Rayos:**

 _Los truenos quebraban el silencio de la noche. Los rayos iluminaban el cielo nocturno con su luz intermitente. Una delgada llovizna salpicaba los ventanales de su cuarto, mientras Killua se removía incómodo entre las mantas, sin poder conciliar el sueño._

 _Suspiró con cansancio; para luego incorporarse mientras se sobaba la cabeza con cierta molestia._

 _Dirigió su mirada a la ventana junto a él, decorada con las gotas de la lluvia que no dejaba de impactar contra ella. Presionó su cabeza contra el frío cristal, refrescando sus ideas._

 _Exhaló con pesadez y, dejándose llevar por el relajante sonido del caer de las gotas, volvió a acurrucarse entre las mantas. Rindiéndose ante al cansancio, cerró sus ojos con lentitud._

 _Aunque aquella tranquilidad no le duró mucho. Ya qué, al cabo de unos pocos minutos, un fuerte estruendo lo sobresaltó; siendo este seguido por una luz segadora que terminó despertándolo por completo._

 _Un pesado suspiro se escapó de entre sus resecos labios. El sueño se le había ido por completo, no tenía sentido seguir tratando de alcanzarlo._

 _Multitud de rayos iluminaban el cielo, interrumpiendo aquella pacífica noche de invierno._

 _Era **extraño** , si bien su habilidad Nen consistía en el manejo de la electricidad, a Killua no terminaban de agradarle los rayos. Tal vez sea por el hecho de recordarle a su infancia, donde estos fueron utilizados para torturarlo incontables veces..._

* * *

 _ **Pero, ¿quién sabe?**_

 _ **Tal vez no le agradasen por algún otro motivo.**_

 _ **Supongo que solo él puede saberlo...**_

* * *

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo al escribirla!**

 **Un saludo y hasta la próxima!**

 _ **Próximo drabble:** **Chocolate Caliente.**_


	3. Chocolate caliente

**Querido invierno…**

 **Participante del reto "Querida estación..."**

 **del foro "Mar de joyas escondidas"**

 _ **Ni HunterXHunter ni sus personajes me pertenecen,**_

 _ **son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi.**_

* * *

 **o-*-o**

 **Chocolate Caliente:**

 _Una sensación indescriptible me invadía cada vez que probaba aquel manjar. Palabras me faltan para definir aquella experiencia. Tan solo dependiendo de estas no puedes describirla, necesitas de vivirla para comprenderla._

 _¿De qué hablo? Del tan delicioso regalo de los cielos, entregado a la tierra por los dioses en persona. ¿De qué estaría hablando, sino es del **chocolate caliente**?_

 _La más perfecta combinación, resultante de la mezcla de mi dulce y tan querido chocolate, leche fresca, suave y esponjosa crema batida, vainilla, canela…_

 _Se me hace agua la boca de tan solo pensar en él._

 _Ese dulce cosquilleo que recorre mi garganta mientras lo bebo, es magnífico._

 _No hay mejor manera de pasar el invierno que junto a una taza de este delicioso "caldo divino"._

 _ **¿Crees que exagero?** Pues, deja decirme, que tu también pesarías así de haber probado el sublime chocolate caliente que prepara Mito-san…_

 **o-*-o**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí!**

 **Debo admitir que nunca he probado el chocolate caliente _(tuve que usar recetas de internet como inspiración xD)_**

 **Un saludo y hasta la próxima!**

 **Próximo y último drabble:** ** _Hogar_**


	4. Hogar

_**Querido invierno…**_

 **Participante del reto "Querida estación..."**

 **del foro "Mar de joyas escondidas"**

 _ **Ni HunterXHunter ni sus personajes me pertenecen,**_

 _ **son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi.**_

 **o-*-o**

* * *

 **Hogar:**

 _Si cuando niño me hubieran preguntado:_ "¿Qué es y qué significa un hogar para ti?" _, de seguro hubiera respondido que mi hogar era aquel lugar donde vivía con mi familia; y, respecto a su significado, probablemente hubiera dicho que no era nada de gran importancia para mí._

 _Pero hoy ya no pienso lo mismo._

 _ **Hogar** : una simple palabra, pero con un significado mucho más profundo de lo que muchos pueden llegar a pensar. _

¿Qué que significa para mí? _Es algo complicado de explicar. En la actualidad ya no considero "hogar" al espacio que comparto con mi familia, sino como un lugar_ _al que estoy unido por un_ _fuerte_ _lazo de cariño (como la amistad_ _o el amor_ _)._ _No necesariamente tengo que vivir en ese lugar, aveces tan solo_ _con_ _el conocerlo y visitarlo de vez en cuando, basta para sentirme_ _fuertemente_ _unido a_ _este_ _._

 _T_ _al vez no me comprendan, ni tampoco compartan mi opinión. Por lo que les preguntaré_ _a ustedes_ _:_

 _ **¿Qué es y qué significa un hogar para ti?**_

* * *

 **o-*-o**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta serie de drabbles :D**

 **Me gustaría saber tu opinión, por lo que puedes dejarla en los comentarios.**

 **Un saludo, y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
